This invention relates to a cleaning device for cleaning foreign matter from between the drive sprockets secured to a bicycle wheel drive shaft and particularly, but not exclusively, between a cluster sprocket arrangement as found on mountain-type bicycles.
Mountain-type bicycles, of the type usually utilized on off-road surfaces, are often operated on terrain which gives rise to sprocket damage for the reason that grass, mud, snow or other various types of foreign matter will become trapped between the sprockets. This will cause the drive chain to skip and dislodge itself and make the pedalling of the bicycle more difficult. Such foreign articles can also cause damage to the sprockets and the chain. In order to deal with this problem it is necessary to stop the bicycle and manually clean the space between the sprockets.